redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Silverfalcon Pikehawk
Ps, If you like Fan fiction, please check out my user page for a list of excellant fan fics. Again, Welcome to Redwall Abbey! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 17:13, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Hello Silverfalcon pikehawk! If you would like to learn to make a customized signature, click here Thank you and welcome to the Redwall wikia!Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? 02:53, 16 February 2009 (UTC) We wish you a Merry Christmas!--Rorc Ee aye ee!! 03:14, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Layla of Redwall update. -Layla Goldeneyes 23:58, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Happy holidays, Silver! --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 15:11, December 24, 2009 (UTC) MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! --ladyamber88 Merry Christmas!! 19:07, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Update on The Storm (no it isn't finished. It will probably be next week)--Martin II I scare myself... 21:29, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Update.--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 17:33, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Update Beta Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 21:40, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Update! on Folgrim's past! (I also revised a few chapters so look out for that too. lets just say you get to see Azmoedus die)--Ferretmaiden "I live in a Fantasy world" 00:19, 27 August 2009 (UTC) 01:01, September 2, 20 18:44, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Update on Beta For Unsung and The Siege Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 17:34, January 10, 2010 (UTC) I think maybe one of them should die at the very end and they meet more creatures along the way so maybe one of them could die. --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 22:14, January 13, 2010 (UTC) So what do we need to focus on in The Land of Peace right now? --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 22:50, January 21, 2010 (UTC) I need you to tell me what you think of the updates. I cannot update until you approve them. If you don't want this job, just say so. Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 21:26, January 23, 2010 (UTC) You're not supposed to know Should I post it anyways? Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 21:48, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Sorry. I shouldn't have been so prissy. I didn't react well. Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 03:49, January 25, 2010 (UTC) hey...for me fanfic...i need to ruin the ending of yore fan fic for me or something like that to update mine. See you saw what Grovelum and them were doing on the island and came to warn goodbeasts and then were captured by the Guosim. or should i just somehow avoid that so yore fanfic ending isnt ruined?-Segalia Riverstorm Beware the Warrior! Thunk! 14:42, January 31, 2010 (UTC) well, i could just make it sorta vague and say you just escaped and yeah or i could see yore on layla's wiki. yes i have an email.-Segalia Riverstorm Beware the Warrior! Thunk! 13:54, February 1, 2010 (UTC) you mean layla's right? well i cant find it anywhere on it. do ye mean blue's?-Segalia Riverstorm Beware the Warrior! Thunk! 14:21, February 1, 2010 (UTC) i cant find it on holly's. i'll just say that you somehow escaped and one day and yeah. thanks anyways-Segalia Riverstorm Beware the Warrior! Thunk! 18:47, February 3, 2010 (UTC) UPDATE on me fanfic. Sorta small but it will be expanded-Segalia Riverstorm Beware the Warrior! Thunk! 19:32, February 3, 2010 (UTC) i finished the update i started yesterday! and wots yore new pic? or is that more personal-Segalia Riverstorm Beware the Warrior! Thunk! 19:27, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Update Unsung beta Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 02:35, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Update.--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 18:44, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Update! On ROTE. Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! 'Ello! Yeah. Ahriman quite literally means "Destructive Spirit". It's a Persian myth. Seeing as my Ahriman is the size of a long sword, yet the weight of a katana, I thought it fit. Plus, I tsounds cool! Think. "Here's come Excalibur!" Whoop-dee doo. "RUN AWAY! IT'S AHRIMAN!" Much more frightening. But, yes, I do sometimes enjoy Assassin's Creed and Prince of Persia. indeedeedoo! snicker* noticed you haven't found a permanent avatar yet <3( )~ --Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 13:08, March 6, 2010 (UTC) ...what about Aerothorn? O.o Fren Kozdru YEAH TOAST!!!!!!! 09:17, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Oh, okay, they're still open, just leave something on my requests page. Fren Kozdru YEAH TOAST!!!!!!! 08:24, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Update FQ Fren Kozdru YEAH TOAST!!!!!!! 14:18, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Update! On ROTE. Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Update! On Jax and Felldoh!--Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 19:36, March 23, 2010 (UTC) LOL Haha, yes yew can. I find it halarious that however much I tell people that they c'n put me in their fanfics they still ask me. Courtesy I suppose, but still...--Rorc Ee aye ee! 18:15, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Storm. --Martin II The Mad Poet 01:48, March 31, 2010 (UTC) why don't you name your ferret after a book character you liked? anyhting unredwall related you could use?--Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 20:51, April 1, 2010 (UTC) so, are you saying you want three pics from me? or did i misunderstand?--Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 23:31, April 2, 2010 (UTC) *buries head in arms and sobs hystericly* ugh... i've been trying to draw requests and have been failing epicly... so i'm afriad you may have to wait a bit... grrr. my mind has blown a fuse trying to get the stupid drawings done..... oh well... i shall prevail!!!! (in the next milenea)--Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 02:14, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Happy Easter! --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 14:50, April 4, 2010 (UTC) i have one art trade and one request left to do. i have yet to color hte other requests, but i'm free to take your request now! *takes up an Australian accent* what'll ya have mayte?--Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 23:29, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Finally an update!! On Badrang and Badredd.--Verminfate Beware furbearers... Varanus Riptail is coming! Update! On Badrang and Badredd.--Verminfate Beware furbearers... Varanus Riptail is coming! Update! On Badrang and Badredd.--Verminfate Beware furbearers... Varanus Riptail is coming! update On Badrang and Badredd.--Verminfate Beware furbearers... Varanus Riptail is coming! Twilight Here he is. I redid him. Soon I'll have one up of him in his evil form that should b fun. :D -- Merlot the Pirate Vixen | Named after wine and PROUD OF IT 19:34, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Thanks I'm glad you like it!!!!!!!!! :D :D AND AWESOME SIG! (not cause of my pic) SKILLET LYRICS! :D -- Merlot the Pirate Vixen | Named after wine and PROUD OF IT 01:18, April 26, 2010 (UTC) That song is awesome. SKIllET ROCKS!I'm Fellin like a monster.*starts singing*Nightpaw Streamspliter 16:07, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Thats Great! =D do you pronounce her name Neekoh or the way it's written? i hope to see that fanfic soon! and *cough* finished *cough*--Ferretmaiden I Heart Doctor Two-Brains! 00:30, May 1, 2010 (UTC) I love the reference to the song Monster in your signature. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 14:57, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Update! On Fol's Past!--Ferretmaiden I Heart Doctor Two-Brains! 15:05, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Dark twilight Sorry about the fact it's just his head. I can redo but I'm no good at bodies -- Merlot the Pirate Vixen | Named after wine and PROUD OF IT 20:16, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, I'm glad you like it. :3 The mark is my sig. It's a sideways D and a regular B only they're like connected. haha. =) I'm changing it to b a square though. -- Merlot the Pirate Vixen | Named after wine and PROUD OF IT 18:37, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Aaah- *stands there with paw raised and mouth slightly one until a fly lands on her tongue* BLACK!!! EEEURGH! ACH ACK! BLEH BLEH BLAH! sorry, i was trying to remember who the grand flandy wotsit was. yah, that could work, but maybe Niko could be Ungatt's private servant girl, and a pretty slimy captain likes her, and when he tries to mess with her her love interest intervenes. sounds good! but who's the granf flandoral? wasn't she Ungatt's advisor?-- Ferretmaiden On A Quest For Cheese Here! 22:59, May 5, 2010 (UTC) wow scratches head wasn't expecting you to like it, but cool! i hope to see the fan fic soon! =D-- Ferretmaiden I'm Being Attacked by Giant Egg-plants. Help. 23:44, May 5, 2010 (UTC) That sounds REALLY cool! :D Any ideas for her future? I mean, she gets saved, yes, but does she remain a villain? If so you could write her tragic death at the end. I've always liked tragic deaths. What kind of animal is she? (Sorry if u already told me, I'm kind of brain-dead today) -- Merlot the Pirate Vixen | Named after wine and PROUD OF IT 00:37, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Upodate RTN beta Shieldmaiden(talk) 20:47, May 20, 2010 (UTC) I'll write it when it's time to write it. yes, you may use torn and kalyndee, only GIVE ME SOME CREDIT OR I'LL FLAY YE ALIVE! well ^.^ not really but, i would like some credit please. Note, Kalyndee diserts when she kills a hare on patrol and feels guilty about it and is chased by trunns warriors. she is finally caught up and is about to be taken back to be made an example of when Torn shows up and tries to slay the warriors. Kalyndee runs away from the conflict, then goes back to the horde at night to rescue Torn, who is tied up by the sea with guards by him. she swims to him, causing her blueness to disappear. so, the only way torn would show up in your story, is when he's brought to the horde. In other words, in your fanfic, Niko would perhaps see Kalyndee more frecuently and Torn only like, once.-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 21:15, May 20, 2010 (UTC) i don't have a request page. and i'm sorry i never drew those other pics you asked of me, but i was like "Oh crum" when i saw em, one cause htey was so dang long, the other was, because, i blinkin well cannot do otters very well. as an apology, i'll do your Niko Quicksilver piccy! =) and Kalyndee might just be a sort of ally to niko. an acquantaince. not a best friend, but they've met more then once-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 22:16, May 20, 2010 (UTC) and as to the pine marten thing, i wanted someone to draw her.-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 00:11, May 21, 2010 (UTC) tonights movie night si i'll get the sketch done tonight!-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 02:14, May 21, 2010 (UTC) here tis! sooner than you expected. if i did something wrong, plase tell me and i'll change it!-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 03:13, May 21, 2010 (UTC) but, you never mentioned a tail ring, or earrings, and you said she had one circle, not two, plus, seeing as she's wearing a hat, i couldn't show the head tattoo anyway. *shrugs*-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 22:10, May 21, 2010 (UTC) well thanks! hey, go to the Redwall wars wiki, Klitchette is becoming really active! =) who knew? -- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 16:06, May 22, 2010 (UTC) you may use Melody in your fan fic, but can she be aerothorn's friend? (Note: a few days before the very last battle, Melody is hit with a javelin and falls into the sea. if aero meets her (seeing as the fan fic is after salamandastron than it's when she appears in the woods, healed, but travel worn.) but aero would have met her a few times before, in ferahgo's army.-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 18:34, May 22, 2010 (UTC) RV:OI!!! I am reviving RV:OI!! A link is on my blog to the off-site revival. It is on my personal blog. Here's the link! http://smlaarg.wordpress.com/my-stories/redwall-villains-on-ice/ -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 18:55, May 22, 2010 (UTC) heres Aerothorn... XD-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 02:12, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Your welcome! i saw you didn't have a pic of Aerothorn, so i cut it from the full pic and gage it to ya! the two things i have agianst his design are (you don't change em, these are just my random ravings) he wears black. great for the camo, but when it's summer, wot he gonna do?! second: how many weapons can you have wihtout rattling like a can full of nails?!?!?!-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 02:35, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Signature Image It needs to shrink. Thanks. -- LordTBT Talk! 04:31, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Never saw it, actually. I was talking about Super Mario Galaxy. -----The Thunder Queen Train Your Dragon 20:27, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Whoopsies... Forgot to tell you! :P Enjoy! -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 23:27, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Thank you That was unintentional- but that's why I hired you, lolz. Shieldmaiden(talk) 23:54, May 24, 2010 (UTC) yeah. that seems wise. just was wonderin'! XD-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 00:23, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Umm, never tried, but I am sure they aren't hard. -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 02:59, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Here is ze sketch for your request, I'll probably finish it later this week or so. Althyana Slitbane III I draw for cookies! 14:11, May 25, 2010 (UTC)